En la guerra & en el amor, todo se vale sXs
by Angiie-cHan
Summary: Que haces cuando no puedes cumplir una promesa?, Que arias si pirdes a la persona que amas?, Que pasa si la pierdes en la guerra? SasuSaku FIC!


El comienzo:

Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke.  
tengo 10 años y medio de edad  
soy de Tokio, Japón  
curso el quinto año de primaria

Estoy aquí porque mis padres quieren protegerme de la fatal guerra que se esta llevando acabo en estos momentos.  
Mi padre: Fogaku Uchiha, fue reclutado para defender a nuestro país de la guerra junto con mi hermano mayor: Itachi Uchiha, quienes ya llevan mas de dos meses en las fuerzas armadas de Japón.  
Desde que se los llevaron no he sabido nada de ellos, estoy en un refugio anti bombas junto a mi madre: Mikoto Uchiha, ambos nos refugiamos aquí junto con la mayoría del centro de la ciudad de: Tokio, en el refugio nos alimentan e intentan hacer como si no pasara nada, sigo yendo a la escuela, en otro salon del refugio, aparte de enseñarnos los métodos de aprendizaje normales, nos enseñan como defendernos, como portar un arma, como matar al enemigo.  
Estoy en el salón A NARANJA 5 donde ya conozco a algunos de mis compañeros, algunos ya los conocía por que Vivian cercas de la casa, la cual creo que no hay rastro de su existencia ahora, Naruto Usumaki, mi amigo desde que llegue a este lugar, es el chico mas hiperactivo que he conocido en mi corta vida, Shikamaru Nara, el perezoso de todos los perezosos, Kiba Inosuka, el chico perro, Shino Aburame, chico insecto el mas raro de todos, ellos y yo somos uno de los mejores grupos del refugio, sabemos como matar como atacar como defendernos etc.

Hoy era un día común y corriente, me despedí de mi madre, y me fui a clases, camine unos dos kilómetros para llegar al salón correspondiente, llegue y me senté en mi lugar.  
El profesor entro, Kakashi ese era su nombre, creo que es mas perezoso que Nara, nos dejo hacer un trabajo de matemáticas, y se puso a leer su pornografía, en realidad aveces dudaba de sus enseñanzas por lo que lee, en mi clase no solo nos encontrábamos nosotros, también se encontraban las molestas niñas que se sentaban alado de nosotros, la mas molesta de todas, Ino Yamanaka, esa chica si que no tiene vergüenza, de hay le seguía Sakura Haruno, su cabello extrañamente rosado ocasionaba que resaltara entre todas las demás, y por ultimo Hinta Hyuga, era la chica mas tímida del mundo entero.  
Estábamos todos en nuestros asuntos, cuando de repente, un pequeño temblor nos alerto, tierra callo del techo ante la sacudida, miramos al maestro, quien nos dijo que prosiguiéramos, a los siguientes 2 minutos, otro temblor nos sacudió mas violentamente, ocasionando que algunos cayeran al suelo, y fue ahí donde comenzó todo.  
Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar a todo volumen, en los pasillos todos corrían, y mas temblores con mas frecuencia sucedían, el pánico comenzó a evadirnos, el profesor nos ordeno que hiciéramos una fila, para acatar las reglas de evacuación.  
Logramos salir del salón, pero no se podía caminar, por la gran multitud que había, mire un escritorio al otro lado del pasillo, corrí hacia el i me subí en el, entre la multitud pude ver fuego, una gran llamarada de fuego, y después escuche un pequeño zumbido, lo reconocí de inmediato i grite

- BOMBA!!

todo mundo se agacho y grito, después una gran explosión sucedió de donde estaba la gran llamarada de fuego, las personas comenzaron a correr en dirección contraria al fuego, se escuchaban valazos, el refugio había sido descubierto.  
Corrí sin pensarlo dos veces, pero en el camino vi. A una indefensa niña de mi salón, su peculiar cabello me llamo la atención corrí hacia ella i le tome de la mano.

- sakura ven, corre!!  
-NO! mi madre esta aya no la puedo dejar sola!  
-Haruno vámonos! ella no estará esperando aya igual que mi madre, vamos!

la tome i corrí jalándola del brazo, en eso la multitud comenzó a empujarse, asta llegar al echo de no poder movernos.

-ahora que asemos  
-vamos agáchate

le ordene, y ella lo hizo comenzamos a gatear entre los pies de la gente, asta que otra explosión sucedió a nuestras espaldas, nos recostamos instintivamente, después abrí los ojos un zumbido arribe aterrorizaba mis oídos, mire a mis espaldas, sangre por todos lados, después mira a sakura que se encontraba no menos de un metro de mi, me arrastre hacía ella, estaba desmayada pero aun así respiraba, me puse de mi, i la arrastre asta uno de los salones, donde me oculte junto con ella, cerré todas las puertas, y nos colocamos bajo el escritorio.


End file.
